Universal-Fox-Columbia-WB-Paramount Studios Louisiana
Universal-Fox-Columbia-WB-Paramount Studios Louisiana is a Universal theme park located in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, opened in 1941, and inspired by films by Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros., and Paramount Pictures. It is 50% owned by Universal Parks and Resorts with the other 50% being owned by FiddleGriff Parks. Starting Points Main Studio Entry * A Journey Through Movies by Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictures Throughout the History * Cartoon SuperStar Limo * The Game of Thrones Roller Coaster * E.T. Adventure * Jaws: The Ride * Universal MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on The Beatles, Bob Dylan, Elvis Presley, Elton John, Michael Jackson, Barry Manilow, and Weird Al Yankovic. * The Mummy's Horror House * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Universal Cinematastic * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * The Fantastic World of Universal Studios * Life Will Be a Musical New York * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1989-) ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1992-) ** Snoopy: The Musical (1999-) ** Annie: The Musical (2002-) ** Shrek: The Musical (2006-) ** Sing: The Musical (2017-) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure * NBC Center * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack! Presented by AT&T * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * Subway Coaster- a Vekoma LSM Launch Coaster similar to Rock-n-Roller Coaster. * Revenge of the Mummy * A Wild Ride Through New York- an ATS Systems dark ride. * Traditional Pop in History - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on traditional pop artists. Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk * Robocop: Protecting the Future * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Space Fantasy: The Ride * Outer Limits: The Flight of Fear * Pop Star Coaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on pop musicians and rappers. Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show * Rock Legends - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands. Town Square * Sherlock Gnomes: The Adventure * Jimmy's Clown Chaos * Disco Fever - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on disco artists. New Jersey * Bob's Burgers * Reggae and Ska 4Ever - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on reggae and ska artists. Motown * The Magic of Motown - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Motown artists on the Motown label. Years Ago * Rocket to the Moon * Classical MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on classical music artists and film score composers. Columbia Pictures Lot Jumanji Park Affirm City * Christian Heroes - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Christian music artists. Spider-Man World * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man 20th Century Fox Lot Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - An Intamin/SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Chaos Street ("The America of 1895 at Today's Prices!") * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume * The Murder is Limitless * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Tilt 'N' Spew * The Change-Loser * Krusty's L.A. Traffic Jam * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Quahog * Brian & Stewie's World Tour * Peter & Lois' CGI Vehicle Stunt Show * Stewie's Homemade Roller Coaster made out of Stewie's Inventions Most Wanted Marvel Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Buck's Flying Dinos * VR Coaster Through Ice Age Films * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Ferdinand Drop Tower Western Times * Go Country! - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on country music artists. Paramount Pictures Lot Transformers World * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Autobot vs Decepticon Wonder Park Nickelodeon Universe Bikini Bottom Fairy World Royal Woods New York Nicktoons Fields Winx Club Universal Studios Lot Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Triple Coaster * The Road to VillainCon * Freeze Ray Sliders Hill Valley * Back to the Future: The Ride Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure ** Jurassic Park IN THE DARK! * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight * Mr. DNA's Midway * Dinosaurs Encounter * De-Extinction: True Story- an documentary-like film that shows continuously. * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Raptor Encounter * Camp Jurassic The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time: Presented by Coca-Cola - A High Speed EMV Dark Ride. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a MACK Rides log flume. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- a dark ride. * Petrie's Flight- a Vekoma steel roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. * Dino-Vision 3D: Presented by Kodak- a 1995 3D film. * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride * The Land Before Time Midway Warner Bros. Lot The Wizarding World of Harry Potter London Waterfront Hogsmeade * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Dragon Challenge Diagon Alley * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - A motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. Forbidden Forest * Flight of the Hippogriph * Harry Potter coaster experience * Mythicarousel Ilvermorny: The World of Fantastic Beasts * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure TBA * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Ministry of Magic The DreamWorks Experience Modern DreamWorks Plaza * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride * Pandamonuim: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Trolls LIVE! Far Far Away * Shrek 4D: The Ghost of Lord Farquaad * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride Boovsland * Home: The Ride * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party Piqua, Ohio * Go, George Beard! * Captain Underpants Flight Classics Town * Mr. Peabody and Sherman Time Travel Mission * Rocky and Bullwinkle's Airline Madness * Harvey and Gold Key's Boardwalk Games * Under Dog Coaster * Felix the Cat's fun Wheel * Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls Animation Land Between Columbia Pictures Lot & Warner Bros. Lot Cartoon Network World (Formerly Cartoon Boardwalk) * Mojo's Robot Rampage! (replaced City Twister) * Twisted with Bliss * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem (replaced Boardwalk Games) * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster (replaced Highway Madness!) * Teen Titans GO! Rise of Slade * XLR8 (replaced Cartoon Screamer) * Robin Flyers (replaced Leapin' Flyers!) * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster (replaced GadgetCoaster) * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey (replaced ToonXpress) * Starfire Flight (replaced FireFlight) * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure (replaced ToonSoaker) * OK K.O!: Level Up! * Let’s Play Sports! (replaced Boardwalk Sports) * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake (replaced ToonFlight) * Finn Flyers (replaced Jumpin' Jellyfish!) * Scooby-Doo: The Museum of Mysteries (Formerly Scooby-Doo’s Haunted Mansion) Sony Pictures Animation Boardwalk * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: Swallow Falls River Expedition * Hotel Transylvania Tours * Smurf Village Studios Tour The Lego Movie World WAG Park * Storks: Special Delivery * Untitled Storks show * Smallfoot Mountain Climb * Smallfoot: The Musical The FiddleGriff Action Zone * Canary 751 River Adventure: Presented by Coca-Cola * InvertiGO - A Vekoma Inverted Boomerang * ShadowHunters: Escape From The Crypt - An indoor HUSS Top Spin * Adventure Xpress - A Vekoma Mine Train Coaster. * Reversal of the Heart Adventure - An Omnimover dark ride. * Mystic Timbers - A GCI Wooden Coaster. * Eric’s School of Flight- A B&M Inverted Coaster. Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon